


Absolutely Nothing绝对不行

by blakjc



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky is not your stereotypical omega, Established Relationship, Gen, Heat makes Bucky very angry, M/M, Omega!Bucky, Steve and Bucky are mates, Steve is the bitch in this relationship, Tony is scared for his life, under 500 words, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“什么都不行。”他低声道，眼睛瞪得更大了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Nothing绝对不行

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列里，Bucky是个强受，Steve是Bucky的小白脸，而Tony要保命。

“抱歉，你得再说一遍。”

 

Steve茫然地看了他半天，然后移开视线眼睛在屋里乱撒么，哪都看，就是不看Tony，还一边叹气。他防卫似的手臂抱在胸前；动来动去；低头看脚。Tony的眉毛一直调到了脑门上，以这种速度，还没等Steve把刚才说的乱七八糟一堆再重复一遍，他这双眉毛就得跑到发际线后面去了。

 

“他是个Omega。”Steve对着自己的脚丫子说。Tony非常小心地没笑出来，因为Bucky也在屋里，而且难以置信地一动不动。他还像以往那样又冷又僵，也许更僵了，现在正盯着Tony身后的墙壁。他的双眼冰冷，一动不动，甚至眼神都没恍一下。Tony明白不是热潮搞的——如果是的话，他应该盯着Steve看——Bucky就是TM的很吓人。

 

一直都TM是，Bucky能吓死宝宝。得知‘吓死宝宝Bucky’还是个‘吓死宝宝Omega’，并且目前也许可能大概开始热潮期了，这一切只让Tony觉得更糟。

 

“好吧。”Tony尽量表现得和蔼可亲。“嗯，那……那挺好的。然后嘞？”

 

“ _然后_ ，你要把我们那层楼的监视设备都停掉，你要买好食品放进我们的冰箱，而且你要确保没人企图以任何方式、形状、形式打扰我们。不能打电话，不能发邮件，不能发短信，不能有紧急召唤。什么都不能有。”Bucky看着他，面部表情一片空白，Tony觉得自己应该转身就跑。

 

“好，可是如果……”

 

“ **什么都不行！** ”Bucky喊起来，整个身体因为突然提高音量而直发抖。他刚才还小心保持的没有表情的表情一下子变成要宰人的表情，Tony的后脚跟踢着地板，人开始从桌边上往后滑滑滑，直到椅子背撞上身后的家具。Bucky手里拿的马克杯咔嚓被捏碎了，Steve赶紧过来哄他，不过完全被忽视。如果什么时候Tony要犯心脏病的话，那就是现在。“ _任何事_ ！”Bucky咬着牙，瞪着眼。“不行，Stark。你听明白了吗。”

 

“嗯，有。好，明白了。”

 

“Steve， _想都别想_ ！”Bucky都没回头看，显而易见他有第六感，因为Steve还没抬起手来呢，他本来大概是想安抚一下Bucky。Tony祈祷着Steve应该不是要把他处于半疯状态的伴侣砸晕。“上楼。上床。”

 

“来了。”Steve180°利落地转身，直奔电梯。Bucky慢慢起身，凑近桌子将手里的一把茶杯碎片和咖啡放下。Tony希望自己的壁橱不会neng死自己。

 

“绝对不行。” 他低声道，眼睛瞪得更大了。

 

“绝对不行。”Tony点头附和。Bucky又盯着他足有10秒钟，然后转过去，迈着悄无声息的步子，扭搭扭搭走了。Tony立刻捂着自己的胸口：“Jarvis？”

 

_任何事都不能打扰他们，先生。_

 

“上帝，希望没有。我这么帅还不能死啊！”


End file.
